Snow and Warmth
by ChibiArmyGeneral
Summary: You all know Jack Frost right? He's young, handsome, powerful and fun to be around. He has a goofy personality and laid back attitude. Oh yeah, and he just became a Guardian. All the girls just love him, except for me! I utterly despise that snowball! Why you ask? Heck, even I'm not sure. People say opposites attract, but don't get your hopes up. No way I'd fall for a guy like him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I woke up laying in the snow. Though I was not cold, I was quite warm actually. I sat up and looked around. I was in a forest or some woods, near a lake. A shine caught my eyes. Going to the edge of the lake, I saw a sickle lodged into the ground. On the blade I could see the reflection of the moon. "This...is mine?" I asked it. I had the feeling it was. I grab held of the handle and gazed up at the moon. Once again that feeling came to me. "That's my name?" Somehow I knew that was right.

I begun to walk. Not sure where but I didn't think much about it. Soon I came to a village. "Hello? Can so-" Before I could finish my questions I was walked through. "Wait...you...you just...Hey!" Once again, it happened. "They can't see...or hear me..." I ran around trying to find someone who would see me. Finally I bumped into someone, a child. "Sorry little one." I told the boy. "Momma...she doesn't see me anymore. Papa can't hear me." he cried. "You too?" I said to him. "You see me?" He asked me. I nodded. "No one can see me either, we're the same." He clinged onto me and cried more. I wasn't sure how I thought of it but I begun to sing a lullaby. I still can't remember where it came from, but it's all I know. "Moonlight, Sunshine, show the way, through the darkness I'll never stray." It managed to calm the little boy down and I too felt serene. Only for a moment had I closed my eyes. I was surrounded by a bright warm feeling, but then when I opened my eyes. The boy was gone, only thing in my lap was a lily.

"Hello? Where did you go?!" I shouted for him, but he never came back. This happened again and again. I found dozens of little kids in that village and just like the boy, they all disappeared soon after I found them. I don't know why, but I did know that it hurt. "Why am I alone, why won't any of the kids stay with me?" I asked, but there was no answer. "Figures, no one replies." I mumbled. Out of anger I hit my scythe against the ice covering the ground and it instantly melts. "What's the point of warmth if I can't give it to anyone?!" I shouted.

I wiped away the tears and begun to walk again. I'm not sure where I was going, or how long it would take, I just knew I had to keep moving ahead.

My name is Angel, that's what I've been told at least. Just wish I was explained why anyone I meet leaves soon after.


	2. What is going on!

Chapter 1 What is Going On?!

"Whoa, hey! Calm down girl!" The boy said. His blue eyes looked towards me in confusion. In their reflection I could see my own golden eyes lighting up with rage. He jumps back as my scythe slashed down cutting off only snips of his white hair. My angry growl breaks my usual placid expression and I once again strike to end him. His iconic staff helps him block my scythe but the blade is only centimeters from his face. 'Just a bit closer.' I think to myself.

"Ahh!" A cold blast of air knocks me back against the wall and the force made me drop my weapon. When I got back to my feet I was going to go at him again only to notice my cloak is frozen to the ice. "Damnit!" I yell reaching for my scythe that is just out of reach now. "No!" I yelled as one of the yetis picked it up. "You've got some serious problems girl." The guy says jumping up and sits on the globe. The globe is lit up with, what I have been told, the children who believe in the Guardians and all other magical creatures. "You seriously need to chill." He said pointing his staff towards me like he was going to blast me with more snow.

"No Jack, she just must be confused." The big man in red said with a heavy accent, Russian I believe. "I am not confused in the slightest." I say to him. Another girl comes towards me, well flying towards me is more like it. "Why is it you're trying to hurt Jack exactly?" She asked, slightly irritated, little fairies like her surrounded me all talking in anger, but at that moment it sounded like annoying squeaking. "Because it is all his fault!" I said through my teeth. "Jackass has caused more trouble with his careless shitty attitude and when I get out of the dark and Sandy here brings me through some portal thing to find that you're seriously making him a fucking Guardian!?"

The girl gave a nervous giggle. "Wow...such nice teeth had to belong to a foul mouth." She said but then another person, well creature came up. The bunny. "Now at first, I felt the same mate but he has turned out not to be that bad of a fellow. Besides we didn't chose that irking idiot." He said with an Australian accent."Hey!" The one sitting on the world retorted. "The moon had, just as all of us were." I scoffed, "Yeah, well maybe he is wrong."

"Do you know who you're talking to girly?" The ice boy said. "Yes, I am talking to the one who over the past three centuries is the cause of over dozens of invisible children's' misery!" I said trying to get loose. "What...does that even mean?!" He asked me confused. "Who the hell are you anyways?!" I stopped my struggle for a second to look at him. "I am one of the Invisible Children who has never been to that better place promise, I am cursed to live on this Earth when I should be gone and I'll be damned to Hell before I allow you to have another kid suffer the same as me!"

My anger built up and I managed to loosen myself around the cloak and was reaching for my scythe before the yetis held me back. "Let me go!" I yelled kicking but my legs were up in the air. My attention was caught with gasps from everyone. I stopped my actions to look at them. "What...What are you all staring at?" "What...are you?" The one in red said again. "I told you who I was!" "Last I check, humans didn't have that." Jack said pointing to behind me. Confused I gave a glance behind me.

"AHHH!" I freaked out. "What the hell is this?! Did you guys do something to me?!" I said angrily. All of them shook their heads no or claimed they didn't. "This is you." The fairy said. "How could you not notice a pair of giant fucking white wings?!" The bunny exclaimed. "I have no clue!" I yelled back then I felt the gust of wind hit the wings. "Wahh!" I shouted and was taken into the air. "H-How do I do this!?"

~Jack's P.O.V.~

I couldn't stop laughing at that. This chick who tried to kill me just moments ago is flailing around trying to use her wings which she apparently just found out about! How hilarious is that?! You know me, gotta have fun with this. "How do I work these things?!" She yelled trying to avoid hitting the flying toys around North's shop. "Okay, stay calm. T-try to be still. Kicking your legs and flailing won't help!" Tooth said trying to help her.

"Wow, this girl can't be serious." I laughed jumping to land onto the ground where the others were. "Humph, why you-ahhhhhhh!" Suddenly her wings clamped shut next to her back and she fell to the ground with a hard 'thud'. "Hahaha!" I was on the verge of tears with all the laughing I was making. "This is golden, she's a total klutz!" I started again before seeing her come at me again. "Woah, easy girl! You can't do much without that giant blade of yours!" I said crossing my staff in front of me. She grab it in a iron grip. "Oh yeah, let us see how strong pretty boy is without his magical staff!" She yelled.

'Damn, she's strong.' I thought holding tightly onto my staff. It was like a game of tug-of-war between us. "Don't think I'll give it up so easily." I warned her. "Don't underestimate me, Frost!" She hissed. Her face was getting closer and for a moment, she looked- "OWW!" My thoughts were interrupted from a throbbing pain on my face. "She fucking hit me, with her head!" I yelled holding onto my face. "Oh God, that was my nose, that hurts like hell." Using my powers, I iced down the pain. "Aww, is pretty boy worried about his face?" She mocked at me. I glared at her and realized it. "MY STAFF!" "Let us see how tough you are now!" She got closer.

"Uh, Sandy, a little help here man!" I yelled and started running like hell. "This is not cool at all!" I could hear the stomp of her boots after me. "You're one crazy chick, you know that?!" I yelled. "Well Duh, I've been to Hell and back, Frost and I'm dragging you to where you belong!" She screamed back. "Someone help! CRAZY CHICK LOSE!" I got stopped by Phil, one of the yetis. "Thanks man." I said to Sandy when I saw she was out of it. "Finally!" I sighed and grabbed my staff back.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" I asked North. "Um, I have an idea." Tooth came up and said. "What is it?" North asked her. "Well, she seems to not remember who she was in the past and for some reason she hates Jack. So if we let her see her memories, maybe it'll help us with the whole 'Send Jack to Hell' idea she has going on." She explained.

"That sounds like a good idea tooth! Let us go!" North said pulling out one of his snow globe portals. "Actually, I'm sorry but I think it is best if I just go with her. You know, do a little girl talk." Tooth said. North seemed to understand it. "Oh, alright, but I'll at least get you there fast." "You buggers might want to hurry. Sandy says that the effects will wear off in a bit." Aster said. "Yeah, let us get the chick who wants my head off my shoulders out of here." I said stepping back away from Tooth with the girl. "Alright, see you guys a bit later." She said. North threw the globe and the magic portal opened up. "Wish me luck!" Tooth said before going through and the portal vanished.

I sighed in relief. "Finally! What is that girl's problem anyways?" I thought a loud. "Not sure mate, she seems really off her bonkers." Bunny said. Sandy had many...confusing shapes above him. "Yeah...I guess." "Well, let's see how Tooth does." North said showing a giant mirror. "What's that?" I asked. "It'll show us what is going on in the Tooth Palace." North claimed. The mirror looked normal till it morphed and looked like a TV. "Wow, that's pretty cool." I said watching.


	3. Through the Mirror

Chapter 2 Through the Mirror

Tooth laid the girl down. "Okay, now if I can find her teeth." The fairies begin to search around when she woke up. "Ow...my head." She said sitting up. Stretching from the yawn she stood up. "Where am I?" "In the Tooth Palace." Tooth explained. "Why?" "To help you find out about your past." "My...past...you mean...how I died and why I am here!?" she said, excited. "Yeah, that's right." "I can't believe it! I'll find out who I was...and why-" "But my fairies and I are having trouble finding you. What is your name?" Tooth asked her. "Angel." She said. "Angel...like the Guardian Angel of children?! The bridge that gives them peace and salvation?!" "Um...I guess? I mean...I thought I was just like them but now...finding out about my wings and such...maybe I am...that Angel." She said worriedly. "Wow, Man in Moon told about you, but you were so quiet we never even noticed. Okay, Now I know who to find!" Tooth flew off.

The girl who went by Angel watched. Slowly her wings spread out and she gazed at them. She tried to flap them, in an attempt to fly but only fell. "Oww..." She said softly. She sighed and seemed sad. Her wings closed around her like a big blanket and I realized something odd. At the tip of the wings, each one had a black feather. Which was strange seeing all of her wings were white like my snow. Still searching the fairies were getting frantic. "It seems its gone." Tooth said. "WHAT?!" Angel exclaimed. "It is odd. All my fairies should have gotten the teeth back from Pitch's lair but it seems yours is gone. Baby Tooth came and whispered into Tooth's ear. "Not only that, none of them recall even seeing it when they brought them back."

"Pitch's lair..." Angel whispered. She seemed very confused...and lonely. Now that I got a good look at her fully, she had clothing a lot like when I first woke up as Jack Frost. 'Could we have...really known each other before?' I thought. I tried to remember the memories my teeth showed me but I can't recall her. 'Maybe I need to look at them again...' I thought to myself. 'I wonder what I did to piss her off so much though.' I thought remembering she tried to kill me a few minutes ago.

Looking back at the mirror, Tooth tries to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find them. When we do we can find out why you're mad at Jack and fix this mess." Something in Angel snapped and she hit Tooth's hand away. "That's why you're doing this. You don't care about me! You only care about Jackass!" She screamed at Tooth. "I'm trying to help-" "I don't need my memories to know why I hate him!" She yelled.

"Then what is it?!" Tooth said, losing her patience. "You want to know?!" "Yes! I'm trying to understand!" Tooth replied. "I spent the last three hundred years walking. I've had no place to go, all I ever did was move around. Every town, every city and all in between I found the Invisible Children." "What are the 'Invisible Children'?" Tooth asked. "They are the kids who died and are stuck here on Earth as ghost. They are lost and scared and hurt. The more they stay here the worse it becomes for them and the love ones they are around."

"Okay...but I don't understand what that has to do with Jack." Tooth said. I agreed what do those kids have to do with her hating my guts. "I've helped thousands of kids from my awakening till now and dozens of them were killed by Jack Frost!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"What do you mean...Jack wouldn't-" Tooth started but Angel cut her off.

"No...I wouldn't do such a thing!" I yelled at the mirror, though they couldn't hear me.

"His so called "snow days" and blizzards caused cars to crash, kids to get run over or collasped on. They all died in his own snow! He caused their death! They didn't do anything wrong but they died because of his foolish goofing around and never realizing the consequences of it!" Angel yelled at Tooth furiously.

"URGH!" I grunted and hit the mirror with my staff and it shattered to pieces. "She is wrong! That wasn't me!" I yelled. "I'm not a monster!" I yelled and ran out. Jumping out the window the wind picked me up and I took off.

"JACK!" I heard North yell in the background but ignored him. I flew off high into the snow cap mountains. "She is wrong, I wouldn't dare hurt the kids! It is not how I use my powers!" I yell into the sky.

~At Tooth's Palace (Angel's P.O.V.)~

"It can't be Jack..." Tooth said shocked. "Yeah well he is!" I retorted completely losing patience."But he is a Guardian, Man in Moon chose him!" "Yeah well maybe we should have the Moon's eyes checked." I said. "But he is never wrong! You don't Question him!" Tooth said. "Maybe it is time someone does!" I yelled. She sighed, completely out of patience "This is ridiculous I am out of here." I said planning to head out.

"Ahhh!" I screamed holding my head. "Angel?!" Tooth asked me worriedly. "T...the voices!" I cried. Something was wrong...the voices of all the invisible children were crying, screaming into my head. "W...What's going on?!" Suddenly I noticed the shadow that over took the palace. The fairies were getting scared and all hid away.

A dark chuckle vibrated across the room. Tooth gasped. "P...Pitch?" The chuckle was followed by another laugh. "No...its them." I said to Tooth. She looked at me confused. "You and your little brother come out here now!" I yelled at them. First was him, well his shadow. "Looking for this little Angel?" The boy said holding up a golden item. "Her teeth!" Tooth yelled. "Yep, we will be taking that and her." The younger voice said, this time behind me. "Yeah right!" I yelled but remembered, my weapon was back at the pole. "AHHH!" The pain in my head increased and the boys' shadows grab hold of either side of me.

"No!" Tooth yelled reaching for me. Then it went dark.


	4. Dark Encounter

Chapter 3 Dark Encounter

~Angel's P.O.V.~

In the shadows, I wondered...how did it come to this? I tried to think back to The Dark Three Days.

It has been over 3 centuries since my awakening. I traveled all over this world, things changed but I've kept my look from the beginning. Currently I've ended up in this town called Burgess, where lot of children play and is covered in ice most of the year. They were playing around in the snow, talking about the Easter hunt this Sunday. Suddenly one of the kids slipped on ice and begun to sled into the street, I melted the ice but it only refroze again with the little boy following the trail. "No!" I yelled when the sofa hit him but luckily he ended up okay. I sighed in relief and that's when I noticed him. Sitting next to the statue was a boy with white hair and was controlling the snow. "Jack Frost." I whispered and hid myself away. I've heard of him plenty of times, he is a lazy goof ball he never takes anything serious and causes nothing but trouble. The main thing about him though, was that I utterly despise that boy. I sighed and walked off carefully, there is no way I wish to be associated with him.

"A lot has changed in the past 300 years."I said to myself while I walk around the night streets. All the little kids are in bed sleeping have sweet dreams or waiting for the tooth fairy. I, myself, have gotten glimpses of little fairies going into the kids' windows from time to time. Even seen the Sandman and Santa a few towns back. Never really seen them completely but I've gotten sight of them, more than most kids have. I wander around looking for more of the Invisible children, I know they'll leave me but I have to help them because their sadness effects everyone. They need their peace. This night however, seemed darker than usual. I could feel a chill go down my spine.

I found three kids wandering, a girl and two boys. "Hey there, little ones." I said approaching them slowly. "You see us?" the little girl sniffled while the two boys stood in front of her. "Stay away!" one of them yelled. "Don't hurt her!" the other shouted as well. "I'm not going to hurt you three, I promise." I tried to reassure them. "Stay away!" they yelled.

I sighed deeply. This isn't the first time its happen, but in a situation like this the only thing I can do is keep calm. The boys were defensive but their sister was warming up to me. "We can't find Mommy or Daddy." She cried. "When was the last time you saw them sweetie?" I asked them. "The bridge..."The boy who I presumed was the older one. "The car slid on the ice...and went over." The middle child said. Just as I thought...the parents already passed on, now they're just waiting for the little ones. "I can't see your parents but I'm sure they're here...waiting for you." I said to them. "Really?" The girl asked and came up to my arms. The boys tried to stop her but she moved away from them. "Yeah, I can feel it. Don't you?" I said. She nodded wiping tears away. The boys themselves came closer and I could sense they believed it too. "How about I sing you a lullaby? Once you open your eyes again, you'll see your parents." The nodded and laid around me.

I cleared my throat and sung. "Moonlight, Sunshine, show the way, through the darkness I'll never stray." I started. "la la la, dee, la-" There was that feeling again, of being lifted up into the air, feeling weightless. A bright, pure white surrounds us. It is warm and caring ,making us feel safe. Once again, as I open my eyes, the children have gone away. I get up and continue my walk, something feels off though. I gaze through the children's windows and the usual golden sand flies through from the Sandman giving them good dreams but it was wrong. A shadow was there...touching it and changing the dreams into nightmares. The children were hurting and I couldn't stop it. "Hey!" I called out to the shadow and it took notice of me.

Suddenly black mares made of the dark sand surrounded me. I could feel my warm vanish and it was replaced with fear. The horses neighed and were riled up. "Boogeyman...this is your doing." "Aw, who is this girl? You must be new around here. I go by the name Pitch Black now a days." "Pitch, huh? What do you think you're doing scaring these children?" "Oh, my handy work? Its marvelous isn't it?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. "No." I flat out said. "You'll pay if you hurt these kids." I warned. "Oh, what are you going to do exactly? Sing me a song? How cute, you're more useless than the tooth fairy." He mocked me. I couldn't help but smirk at that. "You have no idea how wrong you are!" Withdrawing the sickle from beneath my cloak, it grew into a full sized scythe. "I'll show you exactly what I can do!"

One, two, three! I slash at the horses and they part with a smooth slice. "I'll tear away your nightmares!" I yelled determined. It felt like an endless army of soldiers kept at me but I wasn't going to give up easily. I was going to destroy every single one then I'd go for Pitch. I've heard of him before, the one who controlled people during the dark ages and haunted everyone's waking thought. The Guardians however, had brought light into the world. "But now, he is back. Some help they are." I scoffed as I took down the last horse. "Now it's your-...turn." I looked around but he was gone.

"Dammed!" I yelled. My scythe shrank back to its smaller size and I put it back in the holster. "He got away this time but I'll find him." Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself. "Through the darkness I'll never stray." I whispered and begun my walk once again. I never had a real goal or destination set in mind, just knew all I had to do is walk.

I have lost count as to how many children I have helped, but there are some that you just don't forget. Like that girl who had a twin that saw her. Or the boy who managed to make himself seen by the girl he liked. Or even the little baby that opened her eyes for the last and first time at her parents. Mary Katherine, the one who just a couple years back passed, still is held deeply in my heart. M.K. as she went by her father, she had been 18, much like me when cancer took her life, but she had fierceness and powerful spirit. All of them, they lived different times and died different ages but in the end they were all the same. Scared and lonely, just as I was. But their memories keep me going, because I want to help them, all children.

I am still not sure exactly if this is supposed to be my purpose but I'll do what I know how to do. Sighing heavily I gaze up at the moon. "What is going on here? Why is it the kids go someplace I can't? And those here on Earth don't see me?" No reply, I haven't heard anything from the moon since that day. I must of thought I was crazy. I remember hoping it was all a dream. But after days of not needing to eat, sleep or rest like a normal person, I knew it was real. This is me. An invisible child, one who is all alone.


	5. The Invisible Children Are Gone?

Chapter 4 The Invisible Children are Gone

~Jamie's P.O.V.~

Easter is two days away! It's going to be awesome! All my friends are coming to hang out and my two cool older cousins are coming to hang with me! My little sister Sophie jumped around me happy as usual. I ran out my room to see my uncle and aunt in the living room. Something was wrong, they were crying and sad. Mom was talking in a serious tone. "How did it happen?" She said softly. "It was snowing hard yesterday. Marcus was driving and Eric insisted going with him. We couldn't see...then b...before we knew it there was a tree there and-" My aunt said between cries.

I couldn't hear the rest of it and ran back up to my room. "Jay Jay?" Sophie asked but I ran past her and slammed my door shut. "It can't be!" I screamed into my pillow. Tears fell as I bit, hit and threw the pillow all about my room. "Jamie!" Sophie cried. I hadn't realize she came in. "Stop it, stop it!" she yelled and grabbed hold of me. "No, Marcus and Eric are gone!" I held onto Sophie and cried. She also cried. "Sophie? Jamie!" Mother came in and comforted us.

"I just...can't believe it..." I sniffled. Sophie was quiet as she drank the hot chocolate. "I know hun, but it happens in life." "But it's not fair!" I said. "I know, I wish it hadn't happen but there is no taking it back. All we can do now is believe." "Believe?" "That they are in the better place." "Better place?" "Yes, the place that we can't see, it is a place where they live happily forever. "But...who takes them there, where is it?" I asked mom. "No one knows, we can't see it so it's a mystery." "But it's real, right? Like Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy right?" "Sure honey, just like them." Mom answered.

~Angel's P.O.V.~

"Sure honey, just like them." she told her son. She only said it to calm the boy, she didn't really mean it. "Another one of your blunders snow boy." I said and walked off. "Okay two boys I need to find here." I said to myself searching for more invisible children.

Night fell and I found 7 more boys in this town but none of them were Marcus or Eric. "Perhaps they went back to their hometown or even where the accident took place?" I questioned. I was going to walk to their home but I took one last look around Jamie's home. Outside his window were two boys. One that was about 16 and the other was maybe 12. Both seemed sad and staring at Jamie and Sophie. "You're Marcus and Eric?" I asked them. They looked up to me shocked. "You see us?" The older one said. "How come they don't?!" The younger asked.

"Because we died...and it's all my fault." Marcus said. "Don't say that." I tried to reassure him. "Why not?! I was the one driving that car!" "It was a blizzard, the weather was out of control, you didn't know it was going to be there." "So what? It's Jack Frost fault? He's not real, none of them are!" He screamed to me. "Trust me, as much as I wish it wasn't, they are real." "What?" Eric ask. "I'll repeat, all of them are real. Santa, Easter Bunny, Sandma-" "I knew it!" Eric shouted with glee. "And This isn't the first time he screwed up."

"So what, we're dead now!" Marcus said furious. "Yes and I can't change that, but I can change where you can go to now." "What's that suppose to mean?"Marcus questioned. "Well, invisible children, like you both, tend to get stuck here on Earth, so I help you get to the better place." "Better place?" he ask. "Yeah, it is a good place, where you can be at peace and not have to worry about anything." I explained. "Have you ever been there?" Eric asked me. "No...No I haven't but-" Marcus stopped me in the middle of the sentence. "Then how do you know if it is that great, huh?! You're just another liar!"

"I am not lying!" I tried to tell him but now he was mad and that was dangerous. Suddenly a shadow overlooked us. "You!" I turned to see no other than Pitch again. "You're back here?" He laughed menacingly, "Oh, I'm not here for you, invisible girl. I'm here to talk to these young boys here." He said turning his gaze away from me. "What do you want?" Eric asked, stepping back as Marcus got in front of his brother. "Don't listen to what he says gu-" I started but Pitch stopped me. "Oh? You have the nerve to tell them not to listen to me? You don't even know where you're sending them." "I know they'll be safe there, it is a good place." I stated. 'How can you be so sure? You've never even been there yourself." "Well, that's because-" "You don't even know who you are or why you're here."

'Shut up! Got to keep yourself together, he is toying with you.' I thought to calm myself. "Do you boys really want to go with her?" He said turning to them once again. "Pitch, I swear if you hurt them-" Pulling out the sickle as it changed to the scythe, I took note of the black horse surrounding us. 'They smell their fear...this is not good.' I thought worriedly. "R-reaper!" Eric yelled wide eyed. "You aren't going to take us to a good place!" Marcus accused me. "Yes, I am." I tried to reason. "I know it is a good place, you'll be happy there and won't have to be sad." "Then why aren't you there!" Marcus and Eric asked in anger and confusion.

I was dumbstruck by the question. "I...I don't know..." They seemed disappointed, for a moment they believed me, but now...their serenity was gone. The laughter echoed and the horses attempted to trample me. Luckily I managed to cut in between some, quite literally. When I looked back Pitch had a hold on both of the boys. "NO!" I screamed trying to get to them but was met by a wall of dark sand. I fell back and after coughing up a beach, they were gone.

"No...No it can't be! I've never...not once have I...I lost a child...two of them...how could I have...the others!" I got up and ran, for the first time I broke my walk to a full on sprint. Homes, hiding places, the death spots, cemeteries, all of them. Every place I could think of to find lost children and none where to be seen. I mean, it's not like I could of cleared the whole town. I felt them there, but now...it's empty.

They were gone...and I couldn't do anything. "PITCH!" I screamed out to the night sky. Suddenly, I could hear a voice in the wind. I'm not sure how, but I knew what it was telling me. Somewhere nearby was a battle...and Pitch was there. For the first time since, well the beginning, I was mad at someone else other than Jack Frost. "Pitch will have hell to pay for this!" I ran towards where the battle was taking place. Soon was I met with another fleet of the nightmare horses. "You guys again." I said extending my scythe. "You'll regret getting in my way."

Wave after wave they attacked me. Each I could easily slice to bits. "You aren't going to win, I won't allow such a horrid thing to happen you snake!" I yelled determined. However, for a moment, I felt it all leave me, my faith, my strength, my being. "AHH!" I screamed as the horses managed to knock me down. 'W...what was that?!' I thought. "The dreams...all of them...are gone." I could feel it, that they were disappearing, bring the children sadness and the invisible ones are in misery. You see, even those that became invisible, still share the dreams of their loved ones. If the children don't have good dreams, the invisible ones are thrown into deep despair.

Then it was quiet. "W...Where did they go?!" I said allowed. "PITCH!" I screamed when I realized it was too late.


	6. The Nightmare Maze

Chapter 5 The Nightmare Maze

"PITCH!" I screamed and the horses became more agitated. They grab held of me and I was thrown into a dark portal.

When I finally came to, there was no light and I couldn't tell if it had been minutes or hours since I was out of it. "Oww...where am I?" I said to myself. It was dark but I managed to make out the walls and floor. It seems like I am in a long hallway. I reached for my sickle only to find it was not in its holster. I look around and felt for it but it was nowhere to be found. Laughter filled the room. "Oh, are you looking for something?" It said. "Pitch!" I yelled. "You're so dead when I see your face again!" "Oh you got it. Tell you what, you run around in this maze and if you find your weapon, you are free to go." "Why should I trust you?!" "I'm being honest but here is a warning: There are a lot of your 'invisible' children here. If you find your weapon then all the kiddies you never found will be trapped here with me, forever."

"NO!" I said shocked. I felt his presence disappear but there was still the darkness. I tried to focus, to see where they were but I couldn't. I needed my sickle in order to use a wide range of my powers, but if I did then the ones I have yet to encounter will stay here. I take a deep breath and calm myself a bit. "Okay, I'll start by finding the most outer layer of this maze. My sickle is probably going to be in the middle so I will work from out to in. Along the way I should find all the children." I stated my plan. I got up shakily. "Boy...I sure hope this is right." I said and begin to walk. I started slow in order to feel around me but there wasn't much to go by. Nor anything to mark if I had been to a place or not.

I kept bumping into the walls and hitting dead ends but I knew I had to keep going. My legs were becoming numb and I had no sense of direction. It was complete darkness and I couldn't even hear the sound of my own steps. It was a maddening sensation. "Little ones! Little ones! Are you here?!" I shouted out, hoping one of them could hear me. Or someone to help. It was silent for a long time but I couldn't give up yet.

Faintly, I could hear it...The voice of the child. "Little one..." I ran towards where the voice came from. "Hold on little one, I'm coming for you!" I said, praying the child will be calmed, even a bit. I could feel some of my energy coming back to me. I had hope I can save them again. I ran and slowly the voice became louder and louder. "It is going to be o- UMPH!" I ran straight into the wall. "Owww...dead end." I tried to listen for the voice again but it was gone. "Perhaps the kid became frightened and moved somewhere else?" I asked myself.

Once again I started my journey through the maze. I walked into more dead ins and tried my best to hear the little ones but there was not a peep. "I can't...miss any of them." I said, but my body was becoming sluggish. I could sense my own life beginning to diminish. Children like us is that, we are good when we are awaken, children tend to have the innocence in them that keep them from being damned. It is the influence of others that bring about if we remain good spirits or become bad ones. We're either the saints or sinners. With the dreams of the living children turning to nightmares, the invisible ones are vulnerable to Pitch. He'll convert them to join his side, just as he had to Marcus and Eric.

My body felt weighted down, like my back was chained to heavy weights and I struggled to take a step. But I knew I have to be quick, I had to get to them before the darkness got them...or me. "Little ones! You here?!" I tried to call out to them, but there was no sound. I didn't even hear any echoes of my pleas.I tried to run but ended up tripping. More and more dead ends and not a child insight. Not like a had a line of sight anyways.

I kept listening, I knew that if there was a child here that I would find them. I just couldn't give up yet. There has to be away out of this but if not, I will not lose any children to the darkness as long as I stood. But as if life was playing games, I collapsed to my knees. My feet felt like they were rubbed off, like I was some drawing a higher power could just erase. Still with the weight on my back, I kept going in a crawl. I knew I looked pathetic but at that moment, it didn't matter. All that did was saving the children lost in here. I dragged my body along until I no longer could.

Soon, I came to realize this was it. I leaned my body against the final dead end. I sighed thinking about all that has happened these past 300 years. My awakening to now. Perhaps this is what I deserve for letting Pitch take away Marcus and Eric. This was all some big test and I've failed. All these years I looked towards my own happiness. I thought if I did enough good, then I'd find who I am...who I was. Or go the promised place. I lost sight of what my mission was, to protect the invisible ones. I always acted like I was selfless, but I was very selfish.

My biggest regret was not finding the lost ones in here...now they too, will wander in the darkness.

"Idiot." I whispered to myself when a realization hit me. There was never any children in here. How could I not realize it earlier. Pitch was a trickster. He was probably laughing at me, making me run blindly in a maze searching for things that weren't there. The children's voice I heard must of been something he conjured up. To confuse me and make me go into deeper despair when I couldn't find any of them.

"How foolish of me." I said. I felt my strength come back a little but I was still weak. The darkness was growing and with it, the kids were in fear and I was becoming less and less powerful. Without my scythe, I can't fight any dark creatures that may come.

I sensed a new presence coming, but I was getting disoriented, I couldn't tell if it was ally or enemy. I stood myself up and for the first time in what felt like a millennium I could see a light. No bright warm light, like the one I brought the children to, but a close second. It was warm and golden. It started off as a single grain and soon, all of the darkness changed into the golden sand. "Sandman." I whispered.

I was enveloped into the sand and when it disappeared I was on a floating island of sand. I turned my gaze to the little man controlling it. "Thank you Sandman. Do you...happen to know if there were any..." I trailed off. He gave me a concerned look and a question mark floated above his head. Next thing I noticed was my scythe appearing next to me. Sandy gestured to it and smiled. I believe that is what he thinks I was going to ask him. "Thanks." I gave him a smile that was partly sincere. I took my weapon and let it return to its smaller form.

"I appreciate your help...he is gone isn't he?" Sandman gave a smile and nodded, knowing I meant Pitch. I gave a sigh of relief then I remembered all the children I should be helping. I stood up to say my goodbye "Thanks again, but if you don't mind, I'd li-ahhh!" I felt the island of sand shoot forward and I fell back on my butt. "Hey, wait Sandman. I need to get of-" My thoughts stopped when I noticed there were more islands of sand and they were coming closer to join us. Soon I was greeted by a handful of magical creatures and spirits. Most I didn't recognize but I could make out Valentine and the Leprechaun.

I sighed and tried to tell Sandman I was going to leave but he threw the snow globe ahead of us and the portal sucked us up. "WOAH!" I yelled being pulled in and landed with a thud."Good Sandy! You brought the last group." The Jolly voice said. When I sat up I looked around to notice the huge amount of toys around us. "Santa's workshop..." I mumbled to myself. I heard about it but never actually seen it. "Now, all magical creatures and spirits alike, we are glad to have you join us." I turned my attention towards Santa and noted the others of the "Big Four" were gathered. "We are proud to announce the newest member of the Guardians!" He said joyfully.

'So that is it.' I said, I was going to turn to leave, not that I didn't appreciate a new guardian or anything but I don't belong with the magical creatures. I'm just one of the invisible children. Sandy must of felt bad for my being lost in the darkness and invited me along. Besides, I have the children to find. I was searching for an exit when I caught sight of that silver hair. I did a double check and sure enough, there was Jack Frost. 'They invited him too, another reason to leave quickly.' I thought getting behind the crowd to find an exit.

The next thing stopped me dead in my tracks. "The new Guardian is...Jack Frost!" He exclaimed. There were a mix of gasps and cheers along with the elves blowing horns. I could feel my body freeze then boil over at that one sentence.

All I could manage to say was...

"WHAT?!


End file.
